


The Triad

by Onyks



Series: Overwatch: The Triad [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Experimentation, Genetic Modification, Kidnapping, More tags TBA as story goes on, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyks/pseuds/Onyks
Summary: Three girls, each connected in different ways to separate Overwatch agents, are discovered to have been brainwashed, experimented on, and trained by Talon for unknown purposes. With each blocking their past in their own ways, the group can only hope to reverse the mental damage as best as possible before they hurt themselves or others.





	1. Chapter 1

“Can’t believe they finally let us out on our own for once.”

  
The voice was clear over the comms, the two girls walking along cautiously on the ground both sent an unamused glance towards their roof bound third partner.

  
“Unnecessary commentary on comms, Recluse,” the biggest girl spoke out lowly.

  
Recluse tsked as she watched her two partners move along silently on the ground as she darted from building to building before settling on one roof, a clear sight through a window to the room they were gunning for.

  
“Such a stick in the mud, Ghoul,” the sniper pouted as she set up her gun, ignoring the chill of the snow as she crouched and aimed. She continued before the other girl could continue, “Eyes on target, head on in whenever you’re ready, area is clear.”  
“A bit too clear,” the smallest girl commented, only a single blade drawn compared to her gun wielding companions.

  
“Agreed,” Ghoul replied shortly.

  
They continued making their way along the edge of the first building, watching the factory’s courtyard and listening for any hint of their being anyone else. With no signs of other souls on the grounds, the two girls split off in different directions to sweep through the halls. Rattling at the first door only to find it locked, Ghoul took a moment to step back before slamming it in, listening only to find no alarms.

  
“Sombra did her job it seems,” Recluse commented from her perch as she watched her larger partner enter the building through the now broken door.

  
“Recluse-”

  
“Yeah yeah, unnecessary commentary on comms,” She hissed back, eyeing back towards where the smallest girl had slipped under a lowered gate to another courtyard.

  
“You’re dancing out of my line of sight Gecko,” Recluse commented before hearing a grunt in the comms. “Gecko?”

  
“Sniper, west side roof on the third building, I just got hit by a damn dart!” Gecko practically growled before falling silent.

  
“Gecko, return back to main courtyard,” Ghoul commanded over the comms, still out of sight within the halls of the building. “Gecko?”

  
Within seconds of the silence stretching on the sound of a crunch and the comm channel to their katana wielding partner was cut off. Neither of the other two girls said anything as Ghoul continued making her way through the halls, more cautious now as she checked corners before opening up the door to the server room. Silently, she took out the small drive and plugged it into the computers, allowing their fellow hacker to gain more control over the servers.

  
“Alright, I’m in,” Sombra’s voice now spoke over the comms. “Huh, their fire wall from the inside is definitely not as strong as the one I’ve been encountering.”

  
“What exactly does that mean?” Ghoul questioned before clicking her tongue, a good look of the entire room bounced back to show she was still alone.

  
“It means that the firewall I’ve been encountering wasn’t theirs, it was someone else keeping me from getting in,” She replied back irritably.

  
Ghoul paused for a moment at the thought, thinking back to the sniper that was outside who Recluse had gone to deal with for taking down Gecko.

  
“Recluse, report,” She barked into the comms, unease prickling at her skin.

  
“Nothing unusual out here despite Gecko getting darted,” She responded immediately. “Her body is still in the snow, but her comm is missing. No sight of anyone on the roofs, not even even footprints in the snow.”  
Ghoul grumbled under her breath, “Keep an eye out and report if you see anything or anyone. Sombra, how is the information extraction going?”

  
“Might as well be done at this point, their firewall was practically nothing,” The hacker sighed almost boredly.

  
“Shit!” Recluse gasped over the comms, the sound of gunshot going off outside and through the comm. “Fucking ninjas!”

  
“Recluse!?” Ghoul barked into the comm.

  
“Cyber-ninja! Archer! Roundup, roundup!” Recluse continued repeating with more shots following afterwards.

  
“Sombra!”

  
“It’s done, go!” The hacker answered shortly.

  
Ghoul unplugged the drive, lifting a corner of her shirt quickly she used her knife to slice her skin, putting the small, protected device under her skin which just as quickly sealed back over. She hurriedly stalked out of the server room, carefully making her way back down the halls towards the place they had planned to meet should the mission go awry despite it being explained as a simple intel mission.

  
“Report Recluse!” Ghoul whispered.

  
“Archer’s on my tail, I don’t know where the ninja went-” A snap cut her short, the sound of the comm hitting the ground before it was crushed by something being the last she heard.

  
“Damn it!” Ghoul hissed to herself, pressing her ear piece to send a message to Sombra that emergency backup was needed. “So much for a simple unsupervised mission.”

  
She was fast in her pace, but thorough in her surveillance of her limited surroundings as she trotted through the halls quietly. She paused when she spotted the body of a person around the corner, the noise of her foot steps resounding off the walls and the person who was out of sight for her gaze, but not her hearing.

  
Clicking off a flash grenade from her belt, she tossed it down the hallway to the corner where the person was hiding behind before taking off down another hallway. Ghoul heard the yell before the bang went off and smirked to herself, knowing she’d provided some temporary distraction. She realized quickly the hall they had forced her to go down would lead to an exit, making her stop before reaching the doors. Turning on her heel, she kicked open the locked doors to the staircase, and began hurrying her way up to the next floor.

  
There was still no other sounds besides the normal room silence as she treaded quietly through the halls once more, one of her pistols up just in case, but also having a hand open to grab another grenade should it be needed. Before turning a corner, she caught the rebound of the noise off something at the end of a hallway she was about to walk past, something put there to aim down the hallway. Scoffing she turned back on her heel, heading down a different hallway along the side of the rooms. There was one more hallway she knew about, one long hallway with others to the left, allowing her perfect sight for what would be around her.

  
When she turned the corner after seeing nothing on the rebound, she quickened her pace to reach the stairs that would lead to the roof as her comm gave her alert for inbound backup with an ETA in 10 minutes. Ghoul felt she could hold out that long if it meant the assurance of retrieving her partners, despite the annoyance of the people attempting to flush her out of the building, likely to be sniped or targeted more easily.  
The sounds of footsteps and the appearance of an archer father down the hallway was a surprise, the rebound not catching him until he was already in front of her, arrow notched back and aimed. Too far from the nearest adjacent hallway to take cover around, she barely had time to move her gun enough as the arrow flew towards her, allowing her free hand to catch it right before it could reach her head.

  
She smirked at the archer as she fired off a shot with her gun, barely missing as she hit the hallway’s corner when the archer took cover. When she let go of the arrow, she realized to late that it wasn’t releasing its own grip on her. With an unknown trigger, the bow began generating a high electric charge straight into her. Trying to fling the arrow off as the electricity took a moment to register, she dropped to her knees with a pained scream as her muscles stopped listening to her, leaving her gasping and convulsing on the ground as she stared at the wall she was facing.

  
The electric attack stopped soon after she had fallen, her body still trying to recover from the shock to her system before she could control her movements. Her eyes barely listened to her as is, looking up unfocused as she spotted a blurred, hooded figure kneel down next to her before she felt a pain in her neck. She blinked angrily before being forced into the dark depths of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The world felt fuzzy when the youngest girl blinked her eyes open to the dim room, a single dull light allowing her to see the cramped room she was in. Sitting up, Gecko scanned the room a with more focus, standing up stiffly before walking over to the open doorway to find a small bathroom. Her attention turned to the opposite wall, spotting the larger, more bulky door that was shut. A dull grey like the rest of the room, it almost blended in with the wall despite the indentation of the doorway.

  
Cautiously walking over to it, she ran her hands over the smooth surface, looking for some sort of trigger or hidden handle that would open it only to find none. Her heart started picking up pace with the notion of being trapped in the small room, one she had never seen before, but the claustrophobic feeling all too familiar as she knocked on the door.

  
“Guys? Are you there?” She called out carefully, hoping this was all some sort of training exercise. “This isn’t a test is it? Guys?!”

  
Her voice had raised that time, almost cracking as she struggled to draw in a deep breath, attempting to calm her now raising heart as she knocked a little bit harder on the metal, feeling the dull sting in her hand from the minor force.  
“This isn’t funny if you’re trying to play some kind of sick joke!” She shouted now, but receiving no reply.

  
Now she couldn’t control her breathing as she tried to catch up with her heart, the feeling of it hammering in her chest as she backed herself into the furthest corner from the door. She slid down the wall to sit on the ground, hands stringing through her long black hair as she mumbled in Japanese to herself.

* * *

  
“This is cruelty, the poor girl is obviously panicked!” An accented, female’s voice snipped from the blonde as she watched the camera. “I need to go calm her down before it gets worse.”

  
A metal hand was put in the german doctor’s way as she began to head for the door out of the room where they were watching the camera feed. Her eyes glared up at the taller man, only receiving a just as concerned look with a shake of the head.

  
“We wait and see how the other girls react when they wake up first, if she doesn’t calm down by then you may go help her, Angela,” The older woman in the room spoke pointedly.

  
Angela turned her angered attention to Ana for a moment before sighing, walking back over to stand and watch the three monitors that held the feed of the girls in their own room.

  
“For all we know it could be an act taught to her by Talon; try and gain sympathy with a few tears and a panicked look on her face.”

  
“Or it could be some scared girl who’s had to suffer at the hands of Talon!” Angela argued, spinning to face the older man who had spoken.

  
“Everyone’s got a point, but right now there’s another girl waking up, so please be quiet, Angela, Soldier,” Ana replied sharply.

* * *

Recluse darted up into a sitting position when she blearily blinked her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings, body tensed as she observed the room only to find no sign of hostiles. Her eyes only glanced at the bathroom, knowing there wouldn’t be a window to escape through, and the large metal door across from it looked no more promising. Swinging her legs over the bed, Recluse continued to give the room a thorough look before standing up.

  
Her gaze then turned to the camera, a sneer on her face as she flipped out her middle fingers at the camera before turning her attention to the extremely faint sniffling she heard through the wall closest to her bathroom. Moving over to it carefully, she sat down in the corner outside the bathroom door, ear against the wall as she heard the stuttering breaths. She threw one more glance at the camera before speaking.

  
_”Gecko? It’s Recluse, are you in an enclosed room as well?”_ She spoke quickly.

  
The sniffling paused for a moment before a cold chuckle was given, a soft thump sounding through the wall before the other girl’s voice was heard through the metal.

  
_”Yeah, metals walls, small bathroom, one bed, big metal door,”_ She relayed back.

  
_”Haven’t heard from Ghoul yet?”_ Recluse questioned suspiciously.

  
_”Nothing yet, she might be on the other side of your room or mine though,”_ Gecko responded just as concerned.

  
_”I guess we’ll figure out soon enough,”_ She huffed irritably, glaring at the camera with narrowed eyes. _”There a camera in your room too?”_

  
Gecko sat still for a moment before turning, her eyes looking around at the top corners of the room before spotting the small device that was aimed towards her.

  
_”Yeah. They’re probably watching right now, making sure we can’t get out,”_ She sighed, curling up tighter.

  
Recluse’s anger spiked then, moving up from the wall to stand in her room, glaring up at the camera as she yelled.

  
“So what?! You catch and separate us but don’t have the guts to come face us yourselves? You sickos have anything better to do?!”

* * *

“I reckon she’s the one in charge of the three,” McCree chuckled at the fiery girl who had woken up second.

 

"Does anyone know what language that was?" Ana questioned.

 

"Sounded like a bunch of mumbo jumbo, not anything that would actually be a language," McCree commented.

 

"But they understood each other, so it must be something," Angela added.

  
The volume to the girl’s room had been lowered when she began blowing up on the camera, but so far restraining from physically attacking it. It wasn’t enough to go in an attempt to restrain her, but it was interesting to compare her reaction to the other girl’s.

 

“The last girl still hasn’t woken up yet,” Angela stated as she observed the third monitor where the last girl was still lying in the bed. “Was the charge level miscalculated? She should’ve been waking up with the other two.”

  
“She’s awake,” Ana replied with a suspicious tone. “She just hasn’t moved anything besides opened her eyes.”

* * *

Ghoul stared up at the roof as she lied in the bed, refusing to move as she kne someone was watching her, the feeling ingrained into her instincts. She could hear Gecko and Recluse talking in the rooms next to her, Gecko closest, but Recluse was in the next room past her. With a sigh she closed her eyes back, but didn’t allow herself to sleep. Despite knowing that Gecko and Recluse were okay, she didn’t feel safe enough to rest, not until they returned to the facility.

* * *

“We’re questioning her first,” Soldier stated, motioning to the one girl still curled up in the corner of her room. “McCree, with me.”


End file.
